1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to sport boards. More particularly, the present invention concerns a shock absorbing system for a sport board. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns a universal shock absorbing system for a wide variety of sport boards.
2. Prior Art
In recent years, snowboarding, skate boarding, and water or aquatic board-related sports have continued to become increasingly popular sports. These sports have also become more competitive and demanding on both the rider and the equipment. The demand continues in recreational and competitive snow and water sports.
In any form of transportation, there is an inherent element of xe2x80x9cshockxe2x80x9d that is produced by changing terrain conditions that transfers energy from the terrain ground or water into the vehicle that is speeding across it. In most forms of transportation, the vehicle has been equipped with some form of xe2x80x9cshock absorbersxe2x80x9d to smooth out the ride and to increase performance of both the equipment and the rider. It has become essential for the vehicle to be equipped with shock absorbers except in vehicles like the snowboards, skateboards, water skis and wakeboards. The present invention, as subsequently detailed, addresses this issue.
In accordance herewith, there is provided a shock absorbing system for a sport board which comprises:
(a) a longitudinally extending sport or sporting board having generally parallel, planar top and bottom surfaces, said bottom surface for engaging ground and water surfaces,
(b) a longitudinally extending rocker platform having forward and rearward end sections, a bottom surface, and a top surface for receiving and supporting both feet of a sport board rider,
(c) a rocker system interconnecting the center of the platform to the center of the sport board in a manner to define a hinge point between the platform and board which enables the end sections to xe2x80x9cteeterxe2x80x9d towards and away from the board, the feet of the sport board rider being supported on said forward and rearward sections and on opposite sides of the rocker hinge point, and
(d) a pair of compressible members, one and the other compressible member being disposed, respectively, between the forward and rearward end sections and the top surface of the sport board to resist movement of the platform section towards the top surface of the sport board.
The rocker system or rocker, generally, comprises a pair of spaced apart first and seconds, or lower and upper, respectively, rocking members which are disposed transverse to the longitudinal axis of the board and rocker platform. The rocking members are hingedly interconnected through suitable means, such as a hinge pin, to enable the rocker platform to rotate or pivot relative to the sport board and the opposite ends of the rocker platform to xe2x80x9cteeterxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9crockxe2x80x9d towards and away from the sport board.
The first or lower rocking member is integral with or otherwise affixed to the board on the upper surface thereof.
The upper or second rocking member is affixed to a platform which is disposed above the board such that a space is created between the bottom of the platform and the upper surface of the board.
The upper rocking member and the lower rocking member include means for interdigitating, such as spacers or hinge members which cooperate to define a hinge. A hinge pin, or the like, interconnects the two together and defines a pivot about which the platform rotates.
In a first embodiment here, a pair of bladders or other compressible bodies are affixed to the upper surface of the board, one on each side of the hinge, in the space between the board and the platform. Thus, as the platform teeters or pivots between a forward and an aft position on the board, it will encounter one of the two bladders. Each bladder is inflatable and contains the same amount of fluid, such as air.
The bladders and hinge may be encased within a sealed shroud or the like to protect it from the elements.
It is further contemplated in the practice of the present invention that the present invention be part of an original equipment or that it be retrofitted wherein the bladders, rocker members, and platform are disposed on a mounting plate which is secured to a sports board.
For a more complete understanding of the present invention, references made to the following detailed description and accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference characters refer to like parts throughout the several views in which: